Alta Cultura Humana
La Alta Cultura Humana fue el código político del Imperio Galáctico de Especismo Humanocéntrico. Se centra en la creencia (extendida, pero privada, mantenida por una minoría de seres humanos en el Núcleo predominantemente humano) de que los Humanos son inherentemente superiores a otras Especies. Historia Hubo también varios otros matices como los sentimientos anti-droide y chauvinismo anti-femenino, manifestado en contra de Mujeres humanas, que se tradujo en que eran casi universalmente excluidos de las altas jerarquías de poder militar y de gobierno en el Imperio. Ejemplos de excepciones incluyen a la Almirante Daala de la Armada Imperial (promovida en secreto por el Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin), la almirante Betl Oxtroe, la Directora de Inteligencia Ysanne Isard y la condecorada piloto Juno Eclipse. Aquellos que no satisfacían los estándares de la Alta Cultura Humana fueron marcados como no-humano. En el momento de la fundación del Imperio Galáctico, había varios grupos populistas minoritarios activos en Coruscant que abogaron por los conceptos de la supremacia humana. Estos fueron rápidamente asimilados en el naciente COMPNOR. Sus opiniones fueron luego fusionadas en una visión coherente, principalmente por Crueya Vandron, Ishin-Il-Raz, y Sate Pestage. Como tal, a través de la derogación de leyes como los derechos de la inteligencia y la creación de nuevas actas, todos los no-humanos se convirtieron en ciudadanos de segunda clase (al menos ciudadanos en todo). La esclavitud no humana fue re-legalizada. Sólo a las obras de arte (como las óperas, holo-videos, libros, etc.) «puras» (es decir, las realizadas exclusivamente por los humanos y sin la ayuda de los no-humanos) se permitió que se produjeran, vieran y propagaran, ya que sólo la cultura humana era lo suficientemente digna como para permitir que prospera en el Nuevo Orden. Los seres no humanos eran "desalentados activamente a participar en el gobierno o alistarse en el ejército imperial, y gobernadores y Moffs humanos se colocaron al mando de mundos y sectores no humanos. Sin embargo, había algunas excepciones: si los no-humanos se dedicaban lo suficiente al Emperador Palpatine, y se centraban únicamente en servir a su Imperio, entonces permanecerían sin ser molestados. Ejemplos de esa tolerancia son el Gran Almirante Thrawn, el Gran Moff Bertroff Hissa, y el General Sk'ar. Se podría argumentar que las raíces de la intolerancia de Palpatine podían atribuirse a la animosidad tradicional, que dominó las relaciones entre los seres humanos de Naboo (planeta natal de Palpatine) y los Gungan que cohabitaban ese mundo. Sin embargo, es discutible hasta qué punto, en todo caso, Palpatine era un especista 1. Palpatine libremente se asoció con no humanos, tales como el Vice-Canciller Mas Amedda (chagriano) y su Asesora Administrativa Sly Moore (umbarana), así como tomar Darth Maul (un zabrak) como aprendiz, los cuales eran todos humanoide, lo que podría sugerir que, como con los Sith, el humanocentrismo de Palpatine era más liberal que el de la clase dirigente imperial, posiblemente debido al hecho de que los Sith a lo largo de la historia eran predominantemente humanos o humanoide. Desde esta perspectiva, es concebible que especismo de Palpatine (Sidious) era más amplio en el sentido de incluir a determinadas especies humanoides y que utilizó los sentimientos anti-alienígenas como una forma de dividir a los seres de la galaxia y ayudar a consolidar su gobierno. Después de todo, una de las peores atrocidades cometidas por Palpatine fue la destrucción del mundo dominado por humanos de Alderaan. También ordenó la creación de un patogeno capaz de matar exclusivamente a los humanos. El anterior aprendiz de Darth Sidious, el Conde Dooku (Darth Tyranus), fue al parecer también un supremacista humano que deseaba ver a la República transformada en un Imperio del Hombre, con los Sith como su ejército. Sin embargo, es posible que desarrolló opiniones Humanocéntricas tarde en la vida de su asociación con Sidious, en su juventud tenia amigos alienígenas y es difícil creer que cualquier sentimiento anti-alienígena podría haber sido ocultado por su parte a los Jedi durante setenta años. Muchos de sus selectos acólitos oscuros eran no humanos, y también expresaba respeto personal al Archiduque geonosiano Poggle el Menor. La Alta Cultura Humana fue reforzada e impresa en la ciudadanía del imperio por la Coalición para el Progreso,Consejo Imperial de Cultura, y los Grupos de Sub-Adultos (juventudes del Nuevo Orden). Las opiniones de la alta cultura humana se mantienen vivas en la Nueva República durante años después de la derrota del Imperio por parte de grupos marginales como la Liga Humana. Al mismo tiempo, la almirante Natasi Daala había debilitado fuertemente este concepto en el Remanente Imperial al permitir a los alienígenas de todo tipo alistarse en el ejercito imperial. Aunque no se dijo oficialmente, se puede presumir que por lo mismo los Derechos de Inteligencia sustituyen la Alta Cultura Humana. En el momento de los Fel y el Imperio Sith, varios alienígenas sirvieron en el ejército imperial como tropas de asaltor, funcionarios e incluso Altos Oficiales. Sin embargo, por el 137 DBY, unos pocos individuos, tales como el almirante Dru Valan, todavía creían en la superioridad innata de los seres humanos y en virtud actúa resentido con oficiales No-humanos. Entre bastidores Una teoría indica que concepto de "Alta Cultura Humana" fue probablemente incluido para dar al Imperio otro paralelo a la Alemania nazi. Los Grupos de Sub-adultos se parecen a las Juventudes Hitlerianas del mundo real. Otra idea más popular es que esta es la explicación dada al hecho evidente de que todos los políticos y los estrategas militares en la trilogía original eran seres humanos, debido a limitaciones financieras y falta de creatividad en relación con los gobiernos alienígenas. Por otra parte, los no-humanos son numerosos en la precuelas, debido al hecho de que Lucas disponía del financiamiento y los efectos especiales para lograrlo. Apariciones *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' (Solo mencionado) Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 7'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Aliens in the Empire'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notas y referencias #↑ ''Aliens in the Empire Véase también *Lista de mujeres Imperiales *Lista de Imperiales no-Humanos Categoría:Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Sociedad y cultura